Malcolm in the Middle in El Kadsre/List of episodes that aired in El Kadsre
The following is a list of Malcolm in the Middle episodes that aired in El Kadsre on Banushen Television. Season 1 #Pilot (January 23, 2000) #Red Dress (January 30, 2000) #Home Alone 4 (February 6, 2000) #Shame (February 13, 2000) #Malcolm Babysits (February 20, 2000) #Sleepover (February 27, 2000) #Francis Escapes (March 26, 2000) #Krelboyne Picnic (April 2, 2000) #Lois vs. Evil (April 9, 2000) #Stock Car Races (April 16, 2000) #Funeral (April 23, 2000) #Cheerleader (April 30, 2000) #Rollerskates (May 7, 2000) #The Bots and the Bees (May 14, 2000) #Smunday (May 21, 2000) #Water Park, Pt. 1 (May 28, 2000) Season 2 #Traffic Jam (Part 2) (November 19, 2000) #Halloween Approximately (November 26, 2000) #Lois's Birthday (December 3, 2000) #Dinner Out (December 10, 2000) #Casino (December 17, 2000) #Convention (December 24, 2000) #Robbery (December 31, 2000) #Therapy (January 7, 2001) #High School Play (January 14, 2001) #The Bully (January 21, 2001) #Old Mrs. Old (January 28, 2001) #Krelboyne Girl (February 4, 2001) #New Neighbors (February 11, 2001) #Hal Quits (February 18, 2001) #The Grandparents (February 25, 2001) #Traffic Ticket (March 4, 2001) #Surgery (March 11, 2001) #Reese Cooks (March 18, 2001) #Tutoring Reese (March 25, 2001) #Bowling (April 15, 2001) #Malcolm vs. Reese (April 29, 2001) #Mini-Bike (May 6, 2001) #Carnival (May 13, 2001) #Evacuation (May 20, 2001) #Flashback (May 27, 2001) Season 3 #Houseboat (Part 1) (November 25, 2001) #Emancipation (Part 2) (December 2, 2001) #Book Club (December 9, 2001) #Malcolm's Girlfriend (December 16, 2001) #Charity (December 23, 2001) #Health Scare (December 30, 2001) #Christmas (January 6, 2002) #Poker (January 27, 2002) #Reese's Job (February 3, 2002) #Lois' Makeover (February 10, 2002) #Company Picnic (Part 1) (February 17, 2002) #Company Picnic (Part 2) (February 17, 2002) #Reese Drives (February 24, 2002) #Cynthia's Back (March 3, 2002) #Hal's Birthday (March 10, 2002) #Hal Coaches (March 17, 2002) #Dewey's Dog (April 21, 2002) #Poker 2 (April 28, 2002) #Clip Show (May 5, 2002) #Jury Duty (May 12, 2002) #Cliques (May 19, 2002) #Monkey (May 26, 2002) Season 4 #Zoo (November 17, 2002) #Humilithon (November 24, 2002) #Family Reunion (December 1, 2002) #Stupid Girl (December 8, 2002) #Forwards Backwards (December 15, 2002) #Forbidden Girlfriend (December 22, 2002) #Malcolm Holds His Tongue (January 19, 2003) #Boys at Ranch (January 26, 2003) #Grandma Sues (February 16, 2003) #If Boys Were Girls (February 23, 2003) #Long Drive (March 16, 2003) #Kicked Out (March 23, 2003) #Stereo Store (March 30, 2003) #Hal's Friend (April 13, 2003) #Garage Sale (April 20, 2003) #Academic Octathalon (April 27, 2003) #Clip Show 2 (May 4, 2002) #Reese's Party (May 11, 2002) #Future Malcolm (May 18, 2003) #Baby: Part 1 (May 25, 2003) #Baby: Part 2 (May 25, 2003) #Day Care (June 1, 2003) Season 5 #Vegas (November 16, 2003) #Watching the Baby (November 23, 2003) #Goodbye Kitty (November 30, 2003) #Thanksgiving (December 7, 2003) #Malcolm Films Reese (December 14, 2003) #Malcolm's Job (December 21, 2003) #Christmas Trees (December 28, 2003) #Block Party (January 18, 2004) #Dirty Magazine (January 25, 2004) #Hot Tub (February 1, 2004) #Ida's Boyfriend (February 22, 2004) #Softball (February 29, 2004) #Lois' Sister (March 7, 2004) #Malcolm Dates a Family (March 28, 2004) #Reese's Apartment (April 4, 2004) #Malcolm Visits College (April 11, 2004) #Polly in the Middle (May 9, 2004) #Dewey's Special Class (May 16, 2004) #Experiment (May 23, 2004) #Victor's Other Family (May 30, 2004) #Reese Joins the Army: Part 1 (June 6, 2004) #Reese Joins the Army: Part 2 (June 6, 2004) Season 6 #Reese Comes Home: Part 3 (November 21, 2004) #Buseys Run Away (November 28, 2004) #Standee (December 5, 2004) #Pearl Harbor (December 12, 2004) #Kitty's Back (December 19, 2004) #Hal's Christmas Gift (December 26, 2004) #Hal Sleepwalks (January 30, 2005) #Lois Battles Jamie (February 6, 2005) #Malcolm's Car (February 13, 2005) #Billboard (February 27, 2005) #Dewey's Opera (March 6, 2005) #Living Will (March 20, 2005) #Tiki Lounge (March 27, 2005) #Ida Loses a Leg (April 3, 2005) #Chad's Sleepover (April 10, 2005) #No Motorcycles (April 17, 2005) #Butterflies (April 24, 2005) #Ida's Dance (May 1, 2005) #Motivational Speaker (May 8, 2005) #Stilts (May 15, 2005) #Buseys Take a Hostage (May 22, 2005) #Mrs. Tri-County (May 29, 2005) Season 7 #Burning Man (October 16, 2005) #Health Insurance (October 23, 2005) #Reese vs. Stevie (October 30, 2005) #Halloween (November 6, 2005) #Jessica Stays Over (November 13, 2005) #Secret Boyfriend (November 20, 2005) #Blackout (November 27, 2005) #Army Buddy (December 11, 2005) #Malcolm Defends Reese (December 18, 2005) #Malcolm's Money (January 22, 2006) #Bride of Ida (January 29, 2006) #College Recruiters (February 12, 2006) #Mono (February 26, 2006) #Hal Grieves (March 5, 2006) #A.A. (March 12, 2006) #Lois Strikes Back (April 2, 2006) #Hal's Dentist (April 9, 2006) #Bomb Shelter (April 16, 2006) #Stevie in the Hospital (April 23, 2006) #Cattle Court (May 7, 2006) #Morp (May 14, 2006) #Graduation (May 21, 2006) Category:Banushen Category:El Kadsre Category:Episode lists Category:Malcolm in the Middle